HeroFall: Strike Team
HeroFall: Strike Team is a sequel to HeroFall, and the alternate version of the HeroFall: Chronicles Trilogy. The game and takes place 8 months after the events of HeroFall, with the 12 year old Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and Clementine Everett working with the Sentinel Task Force to hunt down the remains of the Justice Fleet, which is now led by Simon 'Ghost' Riley (HeroFall), who is now a Cybernetically Reconstructed enemy using the RE-105 'Crossbones' Exo Suit. The game is set for release in 2018, 4 months after HeroFall's release and is exclusive to the Xbox One. A sequel, HeroFall: Strike Team II, is set for release in 2019. Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Member of the Sentinel Task Force and nephew to infamous Hacker, Aiden Pearce. Jacks is the closest friend to Clementine Everett, and goes with her in every mission. Jacks' iconic weapon is a Remington R5 with an ACOG Sight, Fire Rate Switch and Advanced Rifling. Jacks also carries a Remington ACR with a Red Dot Sight and Heartbeat Sensor, which is a trophy taken from Ghost during the Battle of Chicago. Clementine Everett - Jacks' closest friend and member of the Sentinel Task Force. Clementine's relationship with Jacks is described by the developers as "kind of playful and cute. Those two really have some chemistry in this game, and that's put to the test when Ghost resurfaces". Clementine's weapon is an SC-2010 with an ACOG Sight, Muzzle Brake and Strobe Light Mode for dark areas. Aiden Pearce - Jacks' uncle and high-ranking member of the Sentinel Task Force. Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and Technician for the Sentinel Task Force. Jack Mitchell - Leader of the Sentinel Task Force and the Vice President of The United States. Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Avenger and new President of The United States (yeah, it's a real coincidence that the Sentinel Task Force now runs America and changes it's laws!). Sam Wilson/Falcon - Member of the Sentinel Task Force and former member of the Old Avengers. Villains Simon 'Ghost' Riley (HeroFall) - Ghost is a member of the Chicago Branch of the Justice Fleet and a Secret Assassin. After being grievously injured by Jacks during the Destruction of Chicago, Ghost has been in hiding ever since Iron Man's defeat. Ghost looks exactly like Crossbones, a character in the upcoming Marvel movie: Captain America: Civil War, in which Crossbines can be seen in a skull-riddled Exo Suit from the film's set photos (which inspired Ghost's Exo Suit). Plot The game starts off in Chicago, Illinois as the city is being rebuilt after the Hero Civil War's end as Jackson Pearce, AKA Jacks, as he stands on the rooftops and looks at the destruction caused by the final battle, and he turns on his Profiler Phone (that his uncle gave him) as he walks across the roofs as he calls Aiden and says "Ghost wasn't found, his body isn't in the debris or anywhere near Downtown." and Aiden, in a distorted voice (used to disguise his identity) says "I'm hacking into the CtOS System and I can't find him either. You should take a break, Jacks. You deserve it." as he hangs up, and Jacks jumps off the roof and parkours down the walls of the building, before landing in the street and walking into a crowd of people as the title: HeroFall: Strike Team. The game then switches to 9 months later, where Jacks (now 12 years old) is hunting Ghost across the United States. Jacks then goes to the L-Train Subway at night, and finds it abandoned. Jacks then hears footsteps behind him, and turns around to see Clementine standing there, and she asks him "So, any leads on Ghost?" and Jacks takes out his Profiler and shows her Clementine a picture of a Prison Convict, saying "This guy's name is Will Irons. He worked for the Justice Fleet, and he's in the Chicago Penitentary. I'm going to the prison tomorrow to find out what he knows." and Clementine tells him "Good idea. Be careful, Jacks." and Jacks playfully responds "When have I ever not been careful, Clem?" and Clementine laughs, before saying "Every mission we go on." and they start to look over information on Will Irons' case. Jacks then goes to the Chicago Police Department Building, and he enters to see Will in police custody. A police commissioner then tells him "He's been non-respondent for 3 hours, says he'll speak to you, and you only." as Jacks enters the Lock-Up Room, with Will in cuffs, chained to the table. Category:Games Category:Xbox One games Category:Action games